1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a modular jack assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,315 issued to Keith et al. on May 30, 2006 discloses a modular jack assembly including a first contact-holding insert and a second contact-holding insert disposed in a back-to-back mirror image relationship for forming upper and lower modular jack connectors. The first contact-holding insert interferentially engages with the second contact-holding insert by a plurality of groups of interengaging elements therebetween. Each group of interengaging elements includes a mounting peg in form of a cylindrical shape, and a corresponding multi-sided slot for mating with the mounting peg. The group of interengaging elements is utilized to provide an interference fit between the first contact-holding insert and the second contact-holding insert in at least two lateral and horizontal positioning direction. Such multi-direction interference fit for each group of interengaging elements may cause unreliable positioning of the first contact-holding insert with respect to the second contact-holding insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,826 issued to Paul on Aug. 1, 2000 discloses a related modular jack assembly also including groups of interengaging elements. At least one group of interengaging elements includes a multi-sided mounting peg, and a corresponding slot in form of circle shape for mating with the mounting peg. This multi-direction interference fit may also result in the unreliable positioning of the first contact-holding insert with respect to the second contact-holding insert.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a modular jack assembly to resolve the above-mentioned problem.